


Things To Fight For

by sorryforthesinning



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Fluff, Link has issues, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforthesinning/pseuds/sorryforthesinning
Summary: Being the hero fated to save Hyrule is not a task Link shoulders with ease, but Volga makes it easier





	Things To Fight For

**Author's Note:**

> aahhhhhhhhhhhh please dont kill me @ the people who are waiting for indomitable to update fjgkdfg, im still working on it!!! i haven't forgotten!!! and i fully intend on finishing it!!! im just not at all a writer and the times i feel inspired to write are few and far between, plus atm im hyperfixated on loz, so making anything for bnha is. difficult for me right now ghdg, but like i said i 100% plan on finishing indomitable, this is just a short little drabble i wanted to write really quick :') (legit i wrote this in like, 2 hours)
> 
> anyways please enjoy this fluff fest! volink is a ship that doesn't get enough content >:0
> 
> (also big thank you to my beta reader ovie!! she betas all my fics! and trust me when i say they would not be readable if it wasn't for her ghdghd, ilu ovie thank you for helping me with my shitty writing)

Link is by no means a perfect man, no matter how much Volga may think he is. He has moments of weakness, moments when he's in fear for his life along with the lives of his allies, when he worries about the future of Hyrule and the land he has sworn to protect. When he lays in bed, his mind races, going over the possibilities of what could happen if he falls asleep; the horrors that could befall Hyrule and its people if he lets his guard down, the blood caused by war staining his dreams and never letting him feel truly safe.

Aside, of course, when he's with Volga. Just being near the Dragon Knight makes Link feel safe and grounded, knowing that Volga would never let any harm come to him; as long as Volga protected him, he could protect Hyrule. He feels safest when wrapped in the dragon's arms, utterly engulfed in his warmth, like he is now, tucked under Volga's arm as he breathes softly in his sleep. So why doesn't he feel safe?

The thoughts that plague him during the day haven't faded from the forefront of his mind, his thoughts racing. If he falls asleep the castle could be attacked and defenseless without him, if he fails and falls in battle, Cia and Ganondorf may claim victory and plunge Hyrule into darkness, he may lose the princess. Closing his eyes only makes him picture bloody scenes, fields littered with bodies of soldiers he couldn't save, so he holds them open despite how tired they feel, holding the stare of the nothing on the ceiling.

His night garb feels itchy on his skin and the sheets on his bed cling to his legs uncomfortably, he doesn't want to wake Volga up but he needs to get up and get some air before he rips his own skin off, so gently he lifts Volga's arm off of him and lays it down on the bed before carefully slipping out of the sheets; quickly but quietly he makes his way across his room to the window, unlatching it and shoving it open he takes a deep and desperate breath of the cold night air. His shoulders slump as he breathes out, sweat now cold on his brow from the breeze.

He looks over what he can see of the land from his perch in the castle, looking over the town below him  
Dim lights from bars and shops open late at night slightly illuminate the town, making it seem lively though most are asleep in their homes. Casting his gaze to Hyrule field out either side of the gates he sees nothing but peace. As the cold breeze softly shakes the trees, Link knows that peace is fictitious - for just beyond the mountains, Cia's forces lie in wait. Suddenly he hears shifting behind him, followed by a deep groan.

"Link..?" Volga's voice is groggy and raspy with sleep. Link takes another breath before turning around and grunting softly to indicate that he's still in the room. The moonlight coming in through the window illuminates the room just enough that link can see Volga slowly sit up in bed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Volga asks. Link raised his hands to begin signing but Volga stopped him. "Don't tell me it's nothing and to go back to sleep, you know that I won't," he adds.

Link sighs and lets his hands fall to his side as he casts his gaze down to the floor, as much as he wants to tell Volga the thought scares him more than anything else. Volga may not sing his praise constantly but Link knows that he thinks highly of him, and won't even entertain the thought of Link being weak or having moments of doubt. The fact that he's willing to fight alongside him, let alone sleep in the same bed with him is testament to that fact. Volga would never do that with someone he did not respect; admitting to his moments of weakness would be admitting that he is not worthy of Volga's respect, or Volga himself.

Reading Link like an open book in the way Volga always does, he stands from the bed and makes his way to Link, and softly takes his scarred and calloused hand into his own, wordlessly telling him to sign. Link looks to Volga's eyes, they were heavy-lidded but soft still with sleep, their vibrant green almost seeming to glow in the dark; the look Volga gave him was gentle, the dragon's way of saying 'please' without having to utter the words. Sighing again Link raises his hands to sign.

"_I'm afraid,_" his signs slowly as his hands shake slightly. "_All the time, didn't want to say, you think I'm strong, courageous, I'm not. Sleeping not easy, thinking of bad things, makes me afraid to sleep, I'm not a hero, I'm a coward, not worthy of you..._" He trails off, his hands trying to make signs but instead curling his fingers in ways that didn't translate to anything, something Volga learned Link does when he was anxious.

"Link... Being afraid doesn't mean you do not have courage, you have courage because even though you are afraid, you stand and fight. You are your kingdom's strongest warrior because you do not surrender or turn back even if it could mean death, as infuriating as that may be sometimes. You have the spirit of a hero and the heart of a dragon. That alone makes you worthy in my eyes," Volga places his hand on Links chest, over his heart, for emphasis. "You know that I will always keep you safe, and though I do not understand your devotion to this kingdom or its people, as long as you are sworn to protect it, I will fight alongside you, and we can defeat any force that dares stand against us," Volga moves his hand from Link's chest to caress his face, softly running his thumb over his cheek; even though he was still tired his voice was sure, like what he said was indisputable fact, and to Volga, it was.

Moments like this, moments where it's just him and Volga and all their walls are down, and every exchange is soft and caring, are the moments that Link fights for; Link is the only one who can see Volga like this, relaxed, loving, and gentle, and his heart swells at the thought. Link looks into Volga's eyes, his face illuminated by the moonlight spilling in from the still open window, and smiles softly at him. His eyes are damp with tears that threatened to spill over, and Volga returns the gesture with his own barely-there smile, a sight that Link thinks is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen - even after traveling through all of Hyrule - and he thanks the goddesses that he's given the privilege to lay witness to it.

"Better?" Volga asks softly, still running his thumb over Link's cheek, and when Link nods the Dragon Knight dips his head down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Let's get back to bed then, Little Dragon," Volga removes his hand from Link's cheek as he nodded once again, turning to shut the window before taking Volga's warm hand and following him back to his bed.

Link is not perfect by any means, he worries and frets, but as long as Volga is by his side he knows that they can face anything head on and come out on top. The dragon wouldn't settle for any less, after all. As they slip into bed together and Volga once again wraps his body around Link's smaller form, enveloping him in his warmth, Link finally feels safe again.


End file.
